chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobody's Business
Nobody's Business is a song by Rihanna and features Chris Brown. It's the 10th song on the tracklist of her seventh studio album Unapologetic. Chris and his ex girlfriend collaborated a few times before on songs like the unreleased "Put It Up", the remix for "Turn Up The Music", a remix for Riri's "Birthday Cake" and some others. The song is rumored to be Chris and Riri singing about how they still love each other. Rihanna said: "the song lyrics show basically the way I look at everything regarding my personal life." The song samples "The Way You Make Me Feel" by Michael Jackson. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxAU8WSgeS4 Lyrics Rihanna You'll always be mine Sing it to the world You'll always be my boy I'll always be your girl Ain't nobody's business Ain't nobody's business Ain't nobody's business But mine and my baby But mine and my baby But mine and my baby But mine and my baby Chris Brown I love to, love to, love you, baby I love to, love to, love you, baby Me and you, get it? Ain't nobody's business Said it, it ain't nobody's business 1: Rihanna Your love is perfection Please point me in the right direction I'ma give you all my affection Every touch becomes infectious Let's make out in this Lexus There's no other love just like this A life with you I wonder, can we becomes love's persona? 1: Rihanna You'll always be the one that I wanna come home to, boy Let me love you and show you how special you are I wanna be your baby You'll always be my baby Tell me what you want now Rihanna You'll always be mine Sing it to the world You'll always be my boy I'll always be your girl Ain't nobody's business Ain't nobody's business Ain't nobody's business But mine and my baby But mine and my baby But mine and my baby But mine and my baby 2: Chris Brown Your love is perfection Please point me in the right direction I'ma give you all my affection Every touch becomes infectious Lets make out in this Lexus There's no other love just like this A life with you I wonder, can we becomes love's persona? 2: Chris Brown You'll always be the one that I wanna come home to, girl Let me love you and show you how special you are I wanna be your baby You'll always be my baby Tell me what you want Chris Brown Sing it to the world Baby, give me time You gon' be my girl I wanna make you mine And it ain't nobody's business It ain't nobody business It ain't nobody business It ain't nobody business Just mine and my baby Ain't nobody business Said it ain't nobody's business It ain't nobody's business It ain't nobody's business Rihanna + Chris Brown You'll always be mine Sing it to the world You'll always be my boy I'll always be your girl Ain't nobody's business Ain't nobody's business Ain't nobody's business But mine and my baby But mine and my baby But mine and my baby But mine and my baby Category:Songs Category:Featured Songs